


The Next Step

by IncessantOblivion



Series: Kuroo Tetsurou's Queer Helpline [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncessantOblivion/pseuds/IncessantOblivion
Summary: Sequel toMove Your Body.Iwaizumi is ready to take the next step with Oikawa, but not before some unique conditions are met. Game on.





	1. Practice Makes Perfect

Over the past year Iwaizumi had wondered – or rather, wistfully fantasised about – what it would be like to have all of Oikawa’s laser focus and perfectionism applied to sex, to him. And Jesus fuck, his imagination had not done it justice.

Oikawa discovering gay sex was just like Oikawa discovering a new volleyball technique – he practiced and honed it for hours. _Hours_.

And right now, Oikawa was attempting to perfect the art of deepthroating. He’d told Iwaizumi he wouldn’t be satisfied until he could swallow him down to the base without gagging. And while Iwaizumi was usually the one who ensured Oikawa didn’t needlessly push himself too far…well, this time he found he couldn’t quite bring himself to stop the guy.

Because Jesus _fuck_.

As though sensing Iwaizumi’s distraction, Oikawa hummed around him and Iwaizumi couldn’t help the groan that escaped his mouth, nor the way his whole body jerked in response. That only made Oikawa chuckle triumphantly before he resumed sucking Iwaizumi’s dick like he needed air and Iwaizumi was the oxygen tank.

Iwaizumi briefly considered pulling Oikawa and his smug grin – how did he managed to do that and suck him off at the same time anyway? – off his dick in favour of pounding him into the mattress, but not everything had to be a competition right? He could make Oikawa lose his mind later…like hours later, when his dick had a hope of working again.

He didn’t last too much longer. His stamina was sadly no match for Oikawa’s enthusiasm and burgeoning technique. Iwaizumi shrugged mentally as he trembled from the aftershocks. He could be okay with that.

Oikawa sat up between Iwaizumi’s legs and wiped a stray bit of Iwaizumi’s cum from the corner of his mouth with his thumb before sucking it off. Iwaizumi’s dick twitched at that but couldn’t manage much more than a brief acknowledgement of how fucking hot that particular sight was.

“You…you need me to return the favour?” Iwaizumi wheezed, which only made Oikawa’s grin grow.

_Yeah, yeah, you sucked my fucking brains and half my internal organs out of my dick and now I’m close to death. Laugh it up. Enjoy it while you can._

“I rubbed myself off against the bed while I was blowing you, Iwa-chan, which is probably a good thing since I highly doubt you could move right now.”

Iwaizumi’s dick twitched again at the mental image of Oikawa getting off while getting him off. He couldn’t help but commend his dick’s indomitable spirit. If only the flesh were just as able.

“Yeah, I think you just broke me. I may not be able to fuck you ever again. It was a good month, Shittykawa, but this is the end of the road for my body.”

And even though he was joking, he also kind of wasn’t. Ever since getting together in a sudden blaze of passion and sex a month ago, they’d surely broken some sort of record on how much sex it was possible to have in that short amount of time. Oikawa had taken to bottoming like a fucking fish to water, and then there’d been all the other things he’d wanted to try. It was probably the only time in his life Iwaizumi was grateful that it was currently volleyball off-season. But practice leading up to the Winter Tournament qualifications would really start to pick up in the next few weeks, so he supposed both he and Oikawa were subconsciously trying to get as much butt-fucking in as possible before Oikawa was required to be able to move properly again.

Oikawa laughed and slid on top of Iwaizumi’s body, folding his arms on top of Iwaizumi’s chest before resting his chin on them. “You know I have to hit it until it breaks, Iwa-chan. Maybe I’ll have to go find a new toy if this one’s broken.”

Iwaizumi snorted as he propped his head up on his arms behind him to look down at a smug, grinning Oikawa. “Sorry, but my dick doesn’t respond to threats.”

“It responds to my hand. And my mouth. Oh, and my ass.”

Iwaizumi crooked a half-smile at the smug bastard. His dick responded to a hell of a lot more than that when it came to Oikawa. He could lick a spoon with just a little too much fervour and that was Iwaizumi raring to go. Not that he’d ever let Oikawa know. As if the guy didn’t have enough power over him anyway. He’d do anything for him and Oikawa well knew it.

“Not right now, it doesn’t.”

Oikawa frowned, but Iwaizumi knew the difference between his real expressions and his drama-queen ones. This was most definitely the latter. “Am I losing my touch? Maybe I need to practice a bit more.”

Like hell he did. Iwaizumi wouldn’t survive anymore ‘practicing’. He’d probably just die, his soul sucked out of his balls. His headstone would read ‘Death by Blowjob’ and Oikawa would cry gross, ugly tears at his funeral and it was Iwaizumi’s duty as a human being to prevent the world from having to witness something so disgusting. So, no more blowjobs for him right now.

“I don’t think it’s your technique that’s the problem – it’s just you. No amount of technique can make up for being sucked off by trash.”

Oikawa pouted before leaning over his folded arms and biting into Iwaizumi’s pectoral muscle. Hard. Iwaizumi jerked, almost dislodging Oikawa from his perch. “ _Ow_!”

Oikawa sniffed indifferently. “Serves you right for being mean, Iwa-chan.”

“Serves me right for being dumb enough to fall for someone like you,” Iwaizumi grumbled, not looking at Oikawa’s face. He knew the answering grin would be blinding and he still wasn’t used to being the cause of Oikawa’s happiness. It made his heart lurch in ways that just couldn’t be healthy, and he preferred ‘Death by Blowjob’ over ‘Death by Heart Failure caused by Oikawa’s Stupid Face’. He had _some_ pride.

“I don’t know why I like someone who’s so mean to me,” Oikawa whined through an exaggerated pout. Iwaizumi was almost impressed with his multi-tasking skills. “Especially when they won’t even let me fuck them.”

Iwaizumi resisted the urge to roll his eyes, reconsidered, then rolled them twice. Oikawa’s melodrama warranted the extra effort.

He didn’t answer Oikawa right away, knowing how much it annoyed Oikawa if he thought he was being ignored, which was endlessly entertaining. But also, he didn’t really know what to say.

He wasn’t entirely sure why he’d been so hesitant for Oikawa to fuck him. He’d not yet been able to put it into words, even in his own head. He wanted desperately to feel Oikawa inside him, to make that final connection. But he also didn’t trust that much happiness. Even now he was waiting for the other shoe to drop – for Oikawa to say Iwaizumi wasn’t enough, for him to decide he wasn’t into guys, wasn’t into sex with men, sex with _him_. And it seemed ridiculous even as he thought it, because if there was going to be something that turned Oikawa off it would have been bottoming. But topping Oikawa wasn’t as vulnerable as bottoming for him would be. To do that he’d need to completely leave himself bare, both physically and emotionally. And Oikawa had the power to rip him to shreds.

And perhaps he didn’t trust him not to do it. Not on purpose, of course. Oikawa would never hurt him on purpose. But if fucking Iwaizumi didn’t mean as much to Oikawa as it did to him? If he didn’t like it? If he changed his mind? It would destroy him.

“I need time to work up to it,” was all Iwaizumi could come up with. It wasn’t _not_ the truth.

Oikawa sighed impatiently, “How much time could you possibly need? I only needed about 30 seconds to be on board with it.”

“Yes, but that’s because you’re a natural bottom.” Iwaizumi smirked. “You have a thirsty hole.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasped. “You’re making me blush! Since we did you learn such filthy language! And you call me trash.”

“I may talk trash, but you _are_ trash,” Iwaizumi shot back.

Oikawa huffed, “I swear, you are the worst, meanest boyfriend I’ve ever had!”

Iwaizumi had to roll his eyes again at that one. “I’m the _only_ boyfriend you’ve ever had, Assikawa.”

“And the only boyfriend I ever _will_ have so if I’m ever going to fuck a guy, it has to be you.” Iwaizumi’s heart leaped. “And I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else anyway.” Iwaizumi’s heart soared. “Besides, I don’t think I’m attracted to any guy other than you.” Iwaizumi’s heart faltered a little. “At least, I wasn’t before and I haven’t noticed anyone since.” Iwaizumi’s heart stilled.

It was stupid, and he _knew_ it was stupid, that it was just his insecurity and internalised stigma, but. _But_. If Oikawa wasn’t actually attracted to guys, then how stable was Oikawa’s attraction to him really? He should be _happy_ he was the only guy Oikawa was attracted to, but instead he was terrified. Being gay – 100% gay, as far as he could tell – his sexuality was a binary. It was secure, it was stable, it wasn’t ever going to change. It was _safe_. He couldn’t honestly say for sure that he felt the same way about Oikawa’s sexuality.

Iwaizumi tried for humour to cover up his discomfort. “It’s been a month since you realised you were attracted to me. How many guys were you expecting to be attracted to in a month? You really are trash.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Oikawa protested, then bit his lip in visible uncertainty, no doubt picking up on Iwaizumi’s deflection. Oikawa knew him too well to not have picked it up, damn him. “I don’t know, I just don’t notice guys the way I notice girls. I’m attracted to you because it’s you, not because you’re a guy. That’s irrelevant to me. Is that weird?”

Iwaizumi felt like the biggest hypocrite, watching Oikawa’s uncertainty and yet hesitating to reassure him. He’d heard Kuroo rant about stigma and discrimination in the LGBTQIA+ community towards bi and pan people, and he’d always nodded his head and agreed and resolved he’d never treat any bi or pan person differently, that their sexualities were just as valid as his. And yet here he was, not trusting what Oikawa felt for him because he wasn’t sure if he was attracted to other men.

“You’re _very_ weird, Oikawa, but that’s not why.”

It shouldn’t matter that Oikawa was bi or pan or whatever the hell he was. All that should matter was that Oikawa loved him. Iwaizumi shouldn’t need the extra security of what stigma insisted was a stable sexuality, as though bisexuality and pansexuality were somehow less permanent, less intrinsic, less valid than his own. As though because Oikawa liked vagina he was going to wake up one morning and be like “I need some vagina today” and ditch Iwaizumi’s ass. As though fucking a different gender – a different person – was the equivalent of ordering Chinese instead of Mexican food for dinner.

“But what does that make me, I wonder? What am I?”

It wasn’t fair that Oikawa had been made to feel insecure about something as arbitrary as a label. It was completely, utterly ridiculous. Iwaizumi _knew_ it was. And he knew it’d break Oikawa’s heart if he knew what was going on in Iwaizumi’s head. He knew Oikawa would be worried that maybe he wasn’t gay enough for Iwaizumi, that maybe Iwaizumi would decide he didn’t want to live with the so-called uncertainty of Oikawa’s sexuality.

Why should it matter if Oikawa didn’t have a label, or if his label eventually included attraction multiple genders, or if that label changed over time – just as his label from straight to whatever he was now had changed? Maybe Oikawa would find, in time, that he actually was attracted to other guys. Maybe he wouldn’t. Either way, all that mattered was that he loved Iwaizumi, regardless of what that ‘made’ him.

“Don’t stress on labels.” Iwaizumi caressed Oikawa’s cheek with the back of his hand. “You’re _you_ , and I love you. Terrible blowjobs and all.”

Oikawa laughed before catching Iwaizumi’s hand and kissing it. “If anyone asks me what my sexuality is, I’m going to say I’m Iwa-sexual.”

Iwaizumi laughed. God, that was so _typical_ of Oikawa, to completely disarm him like that. To make him feel joyous mirth and utterly devastated all at once. Shit. He was so ruined by this guy. Nothing, no one, would ever come close. This stupid idiot was _it_ for him, no matter what happened in the future, good or bad.

That quickly, all his insecurity seemed inconsequential. There really was no valid reason why he shouldn’t take that next step with Oikawa, to give him everything. He was everything to Iwaizumi already, no matter what.

Didn’t mean he still couldn’t make it interesting, though. It wouldn’t be them if it was straightforward.

“If you win against Ushiwaka’s team in the Winter Tournament, I’ll let you fuck me.”

Oikawa’s eyes lit up. The match to win Iwaizumi’s body had officially commenced.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, over a year later and I'm finally dropping the much-asked-for and long-promised sequel to Move Your Body. This fic should only be a few chapters - short and (not-so) sweet.
> 
> I'm also planning to include this and Move Your Body in a series of loosely related fics based on the central idea that Kuroo is a meddling matchmaker who has a strange talent for making straight boys realise they ain't so straight. After this is finished, I'm going to visit my other OTP, Kagehina, and maybe hit up some of my other fave pairings. Who knows where it will go! It'll probably take me 10 years to finish with the rate I post anyway!
> 
> Either way, I hope you all enjoy my fics because they're even rarer than seeing me do any form of exercise.


	2. Close Encounters

“Hey hey hey!”

Iwaizumi suppressed a groan as Bokuto bounded up to him like an overeager puppy. He had nowhere to escape; he’d promised Oikawa he’d meet him by the stadium’s main entrance to wish him luck before today’s virginity-deciding match. So all he could do against this onslaught of Bokuto was to remain perfectly still, hope Bokuto mistook him for an inanimate object, and pray for it to be over soon.

“It’s your big day! Are you excited? Nervous? Whatever, I’m still going to spike the best I have all tournament so you can get the D, bro! Also, I’m scared of what Oikawa will do to me if I fuck up, but let’s just keep that between us bros, yeah?”

Iwaizumi’s face twitched with annoyance. Never did he think he’d see the day when the extent of Oikawa’s shittiness took him by surprise. But this was that day, because apparently in his eagerness to impress upon his team just how important it was to win today’s game, Oikawa had told them _why_.

And now he had Bokuto’s arm around his shoulder as he yelled that extremely intimate, personal reason out approximately 20 decibels louder than required for an inside conversation.

“What have I told you about using your inside voice, Bokuto-san?”

Iwaizumi breathed a sigh of relief when Bokuto detached himself from his person to accost Akaashi instead.

“I’m just so excited, you know! It’s a big day! Don’t you remember my first time, Akaashi, when you-”

Whatever Bokuto been about to say next was quickly muffled by Akaashi’s hand over his mouth. Iwaizumi could only assume that was for the best.

“I apologise, Iwaizumi-san,” Akaashi offered with a long-suffering look at Bokuto, his expression not changing a bit as Bokuto kept trying to talk through his hand.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile a little at the interaction. “I feel like that’s something you have to do a lot.”

Akaashi shrugged. “I imagine you’ll have to get used to it yourself with Oikawa-san.”

Iwaizumi shrugged back. “I’ve been apologising for him my whole life. Can’t see how it’ll change much now I’m his boyfriend.” He had to suppress a happy little smile as he said the word ‘boyfriend’. Even how, almost two months later, it still gave him a thrill to be able to say that word in relation to Oikawa. “Speaking of that idiot, have you seen him? He was supposed to meet me here 10 minutes ago and he’s not answering his phone.”  

Bokuto finally pushed Akaashi’s hand away from his face. “I saw him over that way,” Bokuto waved his hand in a direction that encompassed at least half the complex. “He was talking to some girls. I think they were trying to get him to have sex with them. Or maybe sign their volleyballs. One or the other. Or maybe both. I dunno.”

Iwaizumi stared at Bokuto. “That was extremely helpful, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Bokuto replied earnestly. Iwaizumi and Akaashi rolled their eyes in tandem.

“He’s by the west entrance,” Akaashi added helpfully. “I believe he was waylaid by some girls, but I can’t say I paid much attention to what they were doing. I was trying to chase after this one,” he pointed to his side, which was suddenly, suspiciously empty. Akaashi sighed again. “Excuse me, Iwaizumi-san. I’d better go save the next person he decides to say hi to. Good luck tonight.”

Iwaizumi didn’t bother to suppress the groan this time. Did _everyone_ know about his potential impending de-virginisation? Suddenly his hand felt an irrepressible itch to smack the head of the culprit, so Iwaizumi made his way towards the west entrance. It wasn’t like he wasn’t already used to chasing Oikawa down like this. Sure enough, he soon heard the unmistakeable sounds of girls giggling and a cocky piece of trash laughing over the top of them.

Iwaizumi slowed his pace as the tell-tale curly head of Oikawa Tooru came into view, which was thrown back in laughter, probably at one of his own jokes that he thought was funny and that the girls only laughed at because they thought themselves in love with him. Looked like it was high time to drag Oikawa away from his fan club. Iwaizumi was doing them a favour, really. Oikawa might act like a prince with them, but he was actually just a scrub. Better they didn’t suffer too much exposure. It was bad for their health. 

He probably should feel more out of sorts that Oikawa received so much female attention – and likely male attention, though they probably wouldn’t make it so obvious. But then he’d been dealing with Oikawa’s fan girls his whole life. This was nothing new. And besides, Oikawa needed a level of attention and adoration that one person just wasn’t capable of providing. These girls were doing _him_ a favour. Still, he should probably break up the party before Oikawa was late to his game. Regardless of what they had riding on it, Iwaizumi really did want to see Oikawa finally beat his nemesis.

“Oi, Trashykawa. You’re going to be late for your game.”

Oikawa spun around, mouth quickly morphing from surprise into a wide grin. Well, this was new. He’d never been happy to see Iwaizumi come to drag him away from his adoring fan club before. Was this because they were boyfriends now?

“Iwa-chan! Thank god you’re here!” Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi by the hand and dragged him to his side, in front of about eight girls with their hearts in their eyes. This was also new. Oikawa had never wanted to share the spotlight before.

“Lovely ladies, may I present to you the very person I was just telling you about!” Oikawa announced with dramatic flourish. “This is Iwa-chan, my _boyfriend_!”

This pronouncement was met with squeals of what seemed to be menic delight. Iwaizumi felt a strange, intrinsic foreboding swell up in his gut.

“Is he really? Is this _really_ BL?” one girl questioned excitedly. “You’re not teasing us are you, Oikawa-chan?”

“Would I do that to you?” Oikawa reassured them, unconvincingly from Iwaizumi’s perspective, because that was _definitely_ something Oikawa would do. Apparently, the girls thought so too because they looked skeptical. “Tell them, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pleaded as he looked at Iwaizumi beseechingly. 

But Iwaizumi wasn’t capable of doing more than standing there in open-mouthed shock. Maybe if he stood still enough it would end soon. It hadn’t worked with Bokuto, but it was worth another try.

Another girl gasped. Iwaizumi was sure they all had defining features that differentiated them, but he was too flabbergasted to process details. He just wanted whatever nightmare this was to end. “Is Iwa-chan-” Oh _god_ , she called him Iwa-chan “-the strong, silent type? Is he a _tsundre_? That’s _so_ hot.”

“And he’s really buff too,” another giggled. Or maybe it was the same girl. He wasn’t sure what was going on – didn’t _want_ to know.

“And let me tell you, he definitely puts those muscles to good use,” Oikawa said slyly with a wink. The girls gasped and squealed. Iwaizumi was going to _end_ him.

“We need to leave now,” Iwaizumi bit out through clenched teeth.

“Alas, I must be getting to my game, lovely ladies! And it’s a _very_ important game, so make sure you cheer me on!”

Iwaizumi lived and died and then lived again in the time it took Oikawa to finish that sentence. For a moment there he’d honestly thought Oikawa was going to tell them _why_ it was an important game. Hell, this condition he’d set was _seriously_ backfiring.

“You should kiss your boyfriend for good luck!” It was phrased as a suggestion, but the tone was pure demand. Iwaizumi looked into the eyes of the girl that had spoken and saw in their depths things he could never speak of, things that reached the dark places of his very soul. He’d thought regular fan girls were intense. They had _nothing_ on fujoshis. These women were _terrifying_. And now they had their _phones out_.

Oikawa grinned even wider, no doubt rapidly calculating how many more fujoshi fan girls he could acquire if they kissed. It must have been a significant amount, because he turned to Iwaizumi with deadly intent in his eyes and said oh-so-sweetly, “It would be unforgivably rude of us to refuse the request of such beautiful women.”

Iwaizumi was intimately familiar with that deceptively sweet tone, and not in a good way. It was Oikawa’s special tone that meant _do what I say or you’ll regret it_. Good thing he’d had plenty of practice resisting it, because no way in hell.

“What do I care if they’re beautiful women? I’m gay.”

This was evidently the wrong thing to say because it just made the girls squeal louder. They’d be shattering the windows soon. Iwaizumi clenched his teeth harder. He was going to need dental work after this.

Oikawa pouted and did that thing where he made his eyes go impossibly big. And damn him for that, because that was the _one_ look Iwaizumi had never managed to build up tolerance towards.

“Ugh, fine!” Best get this over with so he could escape and immediately move to a different country, perhaps look into ejecting himself into space.

Oikawa leaned forward, eyes closed, lips puckered. Iwaizumi chuckled – as if he’d make it that easy. He’d agreed to kissing him; he hadn’t specified _where_. So Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s stupid face, pulled his stupid head down and kissed his stupid forehead.

All the fujoshis seemed to sigh collectively at this, so Iwaizumi figured the blood price had been paid and they were free. For now, anyway. Best to get out of sight before the dazzle wore off and they demanded more blood…err, displays of affection.

Oikawa himself was suspiciously out of it with a dumb, dreamy smile on his face, so Iwaizumi took the opportunity to physically drag him away. He didn’t even know which direction he was going. The only direction he cared about was _away_.

“Next time I’m just going to let you miss your game,” Iwaizumi grumbled once they were a safe distance from the BL mania. “I think that’s one of the worst things you’ve ever subjected me to, and that’s counting that time in third grade when we were at that group sleepover and you told everyone I wet the bed even though it was _you_.”

“I had a sensitive bladder and even more sensitive feelings, Iwa-chan.”

“Oh my god.”

“It’s not very nice of you to remind me of that traumatic period of my life.”

“Of _your_ life!”

“Also, you’re dragging me in the wrong direction.”

Iwaizumi came to an abrupt halt and threw his hands in the air in pure frustration. “I’d strangle you right now but I know you’d like it too much.”

Oikawa smiled slyly. “Yes, Daddy.”

Iwaizumi unsuccessfully fought back laughter. “Shut the fuck up. You’ve never called me daddy.”

“Do you want me to?” Oikawa shot back immediately.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to immediately say no, but then paused. Thought about it. Reconsidered. “Let’s revisit that issue at another time,” he decided, ignoring Oikawa’s answering triumphant smirk. “The immediate issue we need to address is don’t ever parade me in front of your terrifying fangirls ever again. I think I saw my death in their eyes.”

Oikawa laughed and waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t be dramatic, Iwa-chan! They’re harmless.”

“In person, maybe. But the fanfiction. Oh, the fanfiction they’ll write!” Iwaizumi shuddered at the thought of such incomparable horrors. “And I don’t even want to _think_ about the fanart.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Iwa-chan, but it sounds fun to me!”

Iwaizumi sighed. “Of course _you_ would only be excited at the prospect of being canonised in erotica.”

Oikawa nodded emphatically. “If I’d known how popular BL is I’d have fucked you years ago.”

Iwaizumi looked to the ceiling, praying for deliverance in the form of a god or a spirit or even a meteor, come to Earth to relieve him of this fraught existence. “You are _such_ trash. And you haven’t fucked me yet, remember? That’s what today’s for.”

Oikawa’s smile turned conniving. “Then I guess I’d better go prepare my body for my game. And maybe you should do the same.”

Was it too late to visit a shrine? Iwaizumi felt a sudden, intense need to cleanse his spirit. “Go find your team, Shittykawa. I feel myself growing further and further away from God with every second I spend in your presence.”

“Because I make you have dirty, unholy thoughts?” Oikawa asked with an absurd waggle of his eyebrows.

“Because you make me contemplate the benefits of homicide.”

Oikawa tapped his chin in deep thought. “Well, I don’t want you in prison surrounded by a bunch of men whose only pastimes are to fuck, fight, and work out. My ghost would be jealous.”

“Can’t have that,” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

“So I suppose I will leave you bereft of my sparkling presence for now, but only if you give me a kiss for good luck. A _proper_ one this time. On the mouth.”

Iwaizumi huffed in amusement. “Do I have to use tongue?”

“Only if you feel so inclined. Can’t say I’d necessarily _object_ ,” Oikawa replied while nonchalantly studying his nails.

Iwaizumi quickly surveyed their immediate environment. Not a soul in sight. Good.

He leaned forward and licked Oikawa’s bottom lip. He wasn’t paying any attention to his nails now.

“Open up for me,” Iwaizumi whispered. Oikawa promptly complied, so Iwaizumi rewarded him by taking Oikawa’s face in his hands and delving his tongue into Oikawa’s unresisting mouth. Oikawa’s hands formed a death grip on Iwaizumi’s shirt, but Iwaizumi kept it languid and sensual, casually exploring the contours of Oikawa’s lips and tongue with his own. They had all the time in the world, in their world made up of just their hearts beating against the other’s.

Iwaizumi couldn’t tell how long they kissed for, but somewhere in his consciousness he took note of the siren indicating the start of the warm-up period. It was time for them to leave their world and return to the one they shared with everyone else, so he gently pulled away from their embrace. Oikawa tried to follow his retreating lips, so Iwaizumi nipped them in gentle reproach. “Time to go win my body, Tooru,” he murmured.

Oikawa open his eyes and his gaze was fierce. It set Iwaizumi’s blood to boil and that quickly he wished they didn’t have to wait for the formality of the game for Oikawa to fuck him. “We’re going to win this game, Hajime. I was nervous before, doubting myself. But now I know we can’t possible lose when everything else is so right. It wouldn’t make sense. We’ll win. Be ready.”

Iwaizumi sucked in a breath. “I already am.”

Oikawa took Iwaizumi’s lips in a brief, fierce kiss, grinned so bright he could replace the sun, and ran off in the direction of the main court.

Iwaizumi sighed. Regardless of the outcome of this game, he was _so_ fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I hadn't planned on posting so soon or being so short, but it kind of came to a natural close where it was left off, so I decided to put it on up! Hope everyone enjoyed it.
> 
> I've never written Bokuto or Akaashi before, so I was super stoked to include a little taste of those babies in this chapter! They might be making another appearance later too, along with some other faves.
> 
> And yeah, so I take the piss out of the whole fandom and fujoshis in general in this chapter, but just know that comes from a place of self-deprecation because I swear I am one of the biggest fucking fujoshis that exists (I mean, I write slash fanfic, so...). I am rabid and unapologetic in my obsession with fictional maybe-gay boys. Doesn't mean I can't also acknowledge how fucking crazy we all are! 
> 
> The next chapter should be coming soon, I hope! Thanks for reading, and please comment or kudos. I require validation to function as a human being.


End file.
